Finally
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Laurel decides to do something about Felicity and Oliver dancing around each other.


Prompt: Laurel is tired of the dance that is Oliver & Felicity. She wants them to have the happiness she has found, so she takes matters into her own hands. (By heatherdani85)

**A/N: so this is the first prompt I have filled for the prompts I got! Slightly AU, but just on the important stuff (like the Sara and Tommy front). I hope you like it, and please review if you have time!**

**Finally**

Having once been the object of Oliver's affection, she could tell with certainty when he was truly in love and when he wasn't. She had noticed him falling in love with her, and falling out of it. She saw the girls he had been with, and knew he might have liked some of them, but he was never in love.

Unless he was with Felicity. She didn't know the IT-expert that well, but she knew that Oliver was totally and irrevocably in love with the girl. Whenever he was around her, he smiled just a little wider, his eyes were a little brighter; he just seemed more comfortable with himself.

Which is why it was all the more frustrating that he wasn't doing anything about it. That he wouldn't let himself be happy. She had moved on after Oliver, and now was living happily with Tommy. Oliver just had had the string of one night stands, up until he realized he was in love with Felicity, then those stopped too.

But he never told her how he felt. He never let her see his true feelings. Whenever he came close, he just shut it down. She could see it on his face, and it was a shame. He would be so much happier if he just gave in. But he convinced himself that he wasn't good enough for Felicity. And nothing could change his mind. Every time Felicity was in danger, it just proved to Oliver that she was better off without him. 

Meanwhile, she could see that Felicity wasn't happy either. She tried to live her life to the fullest, and had tried dating that other guy, Ray, but that turned out to be nothing. Or rather, Felicity realized she couldn't be with anyone else the way they deserved someone if she was still in love with Oliver. So she broke it off with Ray.

So they were both basically living unhappily and apart, and Laurel had had enough of it. She decided to take matters in her own hands, and arranged for Thea to help her. The girl had seen Oliver and Felicity dancing around each other for long enough and agreed with Laurel that it had been enough, they had to make Oliver and Felicity see some sense. So they fabricated a plan.

Thea would go to Felicity and talk to her, about life, and the intention was about Oliver. Thea and Felicity had become quite close lately, and they talked about a lot, but never about Oliver. It was sort of a taboo topic, so to say.

Then they would somehow get Oliver to overhear their conversation, and how Felicity felt about him. Hearing it out loud might help trigger him to act on his feelings. Then again, he already knew how Felicity felt about him, so it might not help at all. But Laurel and Thea both thought it was worth a try.

The plan really went off without a hitch. Felicity and Thea met up at a trendy bar in the city, and while enjoying a glass of wine they talked freely, and when the topic of Oliver came up, they just continued the conversation. Felicity didn't even hesitate to tell Thea all about how she felt, and how hurt she was that Oliver didn't want to give them a try. After everything that they had been through together, why would he not trust her enough to go through this together? She was in danger anyway, so that argument was off the table. All the bad guys knew she was working with the Arrow anyway? So there shouldn't be a problem really.

Laurel had managed to get Oliver to the bar just in time. She sent him to get them some drinks, and he had to pass Thea and Felicity's table to do that. He passed by and he immediately noticed they were talking about him. They hadn't seen him yet, so he stayed at the bar just a little longer. What he heard opened his eyes.

Suddenly he realized he wasn't just hurting himself with his actions, but he was also hurting Felicity. By denying himself happiness, he had also denied her happiness. She had not been able to move on because he had kept dangling maybes while never committing himself fully to her. He walked over to the table and said: "Can I please speak to Felicity for a moment please, Thea?"

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, afraid that he overheard their conversation, and decided to once and for all get clarity on the issue.

"I wanted to talk to you Felicity." Oliver said. "I know that I've been different lately, and that I've been leading you on, and I'm so sorry for that. I know you deserve more, and I know that I've always said I might not be the best person for that, but I want to try, Felicity, I want to try, for you, because I love you, and I want to be with you, and I can't deny myself, or you, that anymore. We've been dancing around each other for so long, and I know it's mostly because of me, but I'm done dancing alone Felicity. I want to be dancing with you."

Felicity was stunned. Never had she heard such a speech from Oliver. She almost felt like she was dreaming. Never had she expected to hear those words from him. She didn't know to answer to this waterfall of words. She had never been lost for words, but now she was.

So she did the next thing she could think of.

She kissed him.


End file.
